How you see the world
by Lamker
Summary: She had asked that a few of people, especially those who had a vision, or their own view on the world. She didn't really expect answers, but she saw they all thought about it. Saw how they slowly realized something. And it was always a good feeling.


_**Annd the fifth day for the Dgraymanweek  
Day 5: Message  
Option B: Favorite Quote**_

 _ **How you see the world**_

The first one she had asked, was her brother. She had returned from a mission, bandaged up and checked out. But her eyes were empty, as she kept shaking from what happened.

"Lenalee…" Komui had called softly, offering her a mug of tea. "Are you feeling better?"

"…I don't know…" she answered, accepting the mug. It was her first time experiencing… death, on the battle field. And it made her feel hollow, powerless and weak.

Komui, in turn, hated seeing her like that. It made him feel guilty and a horrible older brother for not being able to protect her from such things. It was so, so wrong, for a child to have to go through this…

"Brother," her call was soft, almost scared, as she looked up at him with big, round eyes, already glassed over by liquid. "When you close your eyes… and look at the world… what do you see?"

He looked at her with shock and even a hint of fear, before taking a steady breath and giving her a warm smile. A moment later, he closed his eyes, and spoke: "I see my little sister, safe and sound with me."

She needed a moment, before giving a sad smile and embracing her brother, letting the tears fall freely. He hugged her back tightly, feeling his own eyes sting from the tears as he held on for as long as he could.

"It's going to be alright, Lenalee…" he had told her, gently rubbing her back. "And that is a very good question… A lot of people have different views," he thought that, maybe something like ideas or science would get them both through this.

"There are probably as many different answers as there are people…"

* * *

Kanda was another person who was targeted by that. It was one of those days, when Lvellie came to Headquarters and she just couldn't stand being near him. So, she went out and found the one person who that man would never come near.

"Shouldn't you be on a mission?" Kanda asked, meditating, as she sat down next to him.

"No, I'm free for the next few days," she answered, trying to mimic his pose, but couldn't really get it so she settled for pulling her knees up to her chest.

"Then why are you here?" the man still had eyes closed as he spoke.

"…I just, thought, I could…" she mumbled, lowering her gaze and he finally looked at her.

"You don't like him," he stated bluntly, only glancing at her from the side.

"Does anyone…" she mumbled, avoiding his gaze.

"…" the man sighed and stood up, stretching his arms. "Come," he only said and the girl looked up at him at confusion. "Get it off your mind," he took a pose, one hand outstretched and the other behind his back.

"You want me to fight you?" she got to her feet, still a bit confused.

"I do," was the answer and she gave him a smile.

"Okay!"

The whole thing didn't last very long. Lenalee was still young and didn't have as much endurance as the samurai, but she did manage to get a few good punches in.

"Hey… Kanda," she spoke through her panting, doubled over, yet smiling. "When… you close your eyes… and look at the world…" she straightened, giving him the warmest smile he's seen the whole day. "What do you see?"

Yuu actually paused, snapping his head towards her with wide eyes. What does he see…? He sees the lab, where he was being experimented one. Sees Alma, coated in blood after he killed so many scientists. He sees the horror of the Order and clenches his fists. And for a fleeting moment, he catches glimpse of him and Alma smiling…

"Nothing," was his blatant answer, as he turned his back to the girl. "You should head back. Lvellie is probably gone now," he added, already leaving the training grounds.

"…Thank you," Lena whispered when he was gone. She knew his answer was a lie – she could see it on his face. And it made her see that, despite how he acted, Kanda was a very kind and thoughtful person.

* * *

Someone else who received that question was Lavi. The two were sent off on a mission together, somewhere in Switzerland, where Innocence was supposedly spotted. The Bookman Jr. had only recently joined the order, so he was still a bit new, but Lenalee found him very welcoming and kind. However, she could never shake off the feeling that, something was wrong…

"Oi, Lena, you okay?" he called after she stopped suddenly.

"Huh?" she looked at him with mild confusion, having been lost in thought.

"C'mon let's go. If we don't find the Innocence soon, the Akuma will beat us to it," he smiled and she saw that it was an empty grin.

"Lavi," she said and he blinked, coming closer.

"Something wrong?"

"…When you close your eyes, and look at the world, what do you see?" she asked, looking into his one good eye to try and figure out what was real and what not.

"Huh," he let out, a thoughtful expression on his face. "I guess I see continents, cities, nature and people? Why do you ask?" he looked at her.

"…It's nothing, just, trying to pass the time," she waved it off, giving a weak smile as she walked past him. "C'mon, we should get going."

The redhead looked after her for a few seconds, expression growing cold as he even frowned. That wasn't something to 'pass the time' – she wanted to see who he really was. Too bad he was too good at hiding it.

It was later, when they finally found the Innocence, that the Akuma showed up. It was the villagers nearby – the ones who had given them food and shelter. And she was frozen for a moment. But Lavi, he didn't even hesitate. Before she even knew what had happened, there was a giant fire snake burning through the Akuma. Lenalee could see the way Lavi acted – he seemed too careful, too precise and too knowledgeable of how to do this, than someone who had only recently joined. And how could he have known?

"You should be more careful," his voice was cold and harsh only for a moment, before he sighed and seemed to get his happy-go-lucky attitude back. "That was really close!"

"…Thanks," she had said, still trying to focus on the task again.

"Say, Lavi," she called when she collected the Innocence. "What do you really see, when you look at the world with closed eyes?" she turned to him, and saw he was again shocked.

"…" he looked away and she could see anger and hate in his good eye. What he saw? War, blood and destruction. He saw how dumb, greedy and pathetic people were. How they were bound to destroy everyone and everything – especially themselves.

"I already watch the world with one eye closed – it's pretty dark," he answered, not facing her, before turning away. She got her answer and couldn't help the ping of pain and guilt washing over her.

"There's light as well, you know…" she had called, but wasn't sure if he heard.

* * *

Even Miranda wasn't spared being asked that. The woman had just gotten her Innocence worked on and Lenalee offered to show her around. Arriving at the place where they would be staying, Lotto had mumbled something along the lines of 'How my world has changed.'

Lena, being who she is, couldn't miss the opportunity to ask her favorite question.

"What do you see of the world when you close your eyes?"

"Huh?" Miranda hadn't expected to be heard and was taken aback by the question.

"What is most important to you? Everyone has something they think the world of. I want to know what yours is," she elaborated, giving her a smile.

"Oh…" the woman fidgeted, glancing from herself to the girl. "I'm not sure… The grandfather clock was a big part of it. The town as well, despite what happened… And now, you and everyone in the Order."

"That's good to hear," Lena admitted, happy to find someone who seemed to share her view on the world. "I hope you enjoy it here, Miranda. I really do."

"I'm sure I will, Lenalee. After all, this is my life now. No matter how it may seem, I'll always be grateful for what you and Allen did for me. You saved me. That meant the world to me," Lotto gave back a smile of her own.

* * *

Krory was asked that soon after he joined the Order. He and Lenalee were just having a meal together and she had asked him why he joined.

"It was mostly because, I wished to leave my old life," he had spoken, not sounding too sure of himself. "Allen and Lavi showed me that things can change. That nothing is set in stone…" he added, looking up at her. "I wish to change the world as well."

"…What do you see when you close your eyes, and look at the world?" it had become a habit to ask people that, so she would take any chance she could.

"What… do I see?" he blinked, furrowing his brow. "…I guess it would be the castle, where I grew up… The Black Order and the people here…" he answered after thinking for a bit.

"Do you still feel lonely? Because of the castle?"

"…Not as much as I thought I would. Since I joined, everyone has been very kind to me," he stopped, recalling how Kanda had shrugged him off. "Almost everyone."

"Don't worry Krory. You're a very nice person yourself and I'm sure people will see you for who you really are."

"Thank you, Lenalee. I hope to soon see more of the world – and expand my own."


End file.
